Hidden Pain
by BellRurunei
Summary: Prussia learn something new about his old enemy WARNING this is not Historically accurate


There was a crack in the ceiling. It wasn't big but its mark marred the whiteness of the paint. Prussia wondered why Russia hadn't tried to fix it yet. Maybe he hadn't noticed it. It wasn't as if Russia was ever laying on the floor the way Prussia was now bloody and broken. Prussia craned his head toward the steel door that was locked solid. 'No way out' he thought dazedly. The thought had run through his mind countless times as he was chained to the floor of that cold room. Russia had kept him in there for over two weeks now after his latest attempt the get over that wretched wall. A small groan echoed from the corner of the room.

'Lithuania's is awake.' Prussia thought has looked for at the short green clad nation, 'I wonder if the little guy will yell at me again.'

It was no secret that Lithuania wasn't to fond of the red eyed nation. Prussia remembered that before he had gotten stuck in the ice cold room that Lithuania would lash out at him over the littlest thing, like when he had put the kettle on to early or had broken that tea cup that hung in Leit's room. Right now Lithuania didn't seem to be in a state that he could even yell at Prussia.

"Hey Lithuania...Lithuania you awake man. Lithuania..?" Prussia could hear Lithuania's raggedy breathing across the room. "Hey don't ignore the awesome me"

Leit slowly and painfully rolled over facing Prussia. His face a patchwork of bruises and cuts. Prussia could see the marks going down Leit's neck and under his clothes.

"Not ignoring you." Lithuania managed to say.

"Well it felt like it." Prussia shot back.

Lithuania didn't answer back but instead breathed out a sigh of exasperation. Prussia on the other hand really wanted to have a conversation but didn't know what to say. He had been without human contact for so long he needed to talk to someone even if that someone didn't like him.

"So Russia seemed mad." That earned him another sigh and what looked like attempted face palm.

"Well I guess that was obvious huh" Prussia was starting to loose any hope at a conversation. "Uhmmmm how is the others. Latvia still a little brat".

"He is not a brat." Lithuania said sharply.

'Yes finally going somewhere' Prussia thought. "He is a brat. You should of heard what the kid said to me the other week. You would have washed his mouth out with soap"

Lithuania huffed, "He just has trouble with impulse control but he is a kid and that is what kids do".

Prussia chuckled, "I forgot how protective you are of him."

"So what if I am?" Lithuania said.

'He probably thinks I am making fun of him' Prussia thought to himself.

"You seem to be protective of both of them. Estonia and Latvia. Weird."

"Why is that weird." Lithuania whispered.

"Well when I first knew you. You were more of a everyone for himself kinda guy." Prussia said.

"That was hundreds of years ago. People change". Lithuania answered.

"I haven't." Prussia said.

"Oh yes you have. You just can't tell. I can though" Lithuania said.

Now Prussia was confused, He was still his awesome self.

"How have I changed." Prussia tone was questioning and a bit childish.

Lithuania blinked. "Well you have gotten less violent in recent years. And um you have gotten a bit more um how should I say this"

"Just say it I have even become more awesome."

"Sad. I was going to say sad." Lithuania actually looked a bit apologetic. Prussia almost glared almost. In reality, he just tilled his head away.

"Sad huh" he blinked he sorta hated Lithuania at that moment but he couldn't deny what the nation had said. "I am not the only one."

"That I know is true." Lithuania agreed.

They sat in silence for a moment after that. Prussia could see Lithuania shivering still barely moving from the corner.

"Leit? Why are you down here. I mean what happened?" Prussia was honestly curious.

"It is nothing. Just Russia being Russia."

Now Prussia knew something was off. "Leit That is your I am trying to lie face." He knew that face well had fallen for it many times.

"You will laugh."

"Tell me anyway. Who knows maybe I need a good laugh." Prussia said

"Russia found something under my bed...and hey don't look like that it wasn't a bad thing...just a bad thing to Russia."

Prussia raised a critical eyebrow. "Well come on tell me".

"It was...a Rosary". Lithuania said.

"OMG YOU PRAY!" Prussia said shocked, "I thought you hated that stuff." Prussia was sure he had fought a few wars with Lithuania on that subject.

"Shut up and let me explain" Lithuania countered.

"I used to hate it oh how I did. It reminded me way to much of Well you. But then Poland and I...well...He was kind about it. He knew I hadn't actually accepted converting even if my people did. He didn't push it but sometimes we would have these talks about things. Spiritual things and well it started to convince me. Once I entertained the idea I gave myself A week. Just a week to let myself believe everything. And you know what happened".

"Did you have a great week?"

"No I didn't I had the hardest most awful week ever. Listening to rules I didn't want to listen too having to care actually care about people who where jerks to me. It was hard but...and maybe it sounds cheesy...God helped me through it. I prayed with Poland every night and I would just leave every grief and suffering on that cross. After that I told Poland I wanted to covert for real." Lithuania had just a few tears run down his face. "When Russia came he took all of it away. He hated any idea of religion. I was only able to hid that rosary and now it's gone. You want to know why I back down in this room its because I fought him for it. I literally tried to push him away. It was my last connection to my home, to Poland, to my church and he just ripped it away." Lithuania was a quiet cryer soft and subtle sobs whispered though the room.

Prussia didn't know what to do. Sure he was Catholic and such but he couldn't get it. Prussia heart ached for Lithuania. He did all he could think of. He laughed.

"Hey you said you wouldn't laugh"

"No I didn't. But I am not laughing at you."

"What?"

"Leit. I am laughing at me...at the universe..at God. Because how ironic is it that when you found your faith I lost mine. It just so stupid and not awesome at all" Prussia laughed a soul aching laugh of one who gave up long ago.

He kept laughing until he felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder.

"Prussia stop". Lithuania look right in the red eyes. "You are not a giving up kind of person. Never even if you have changed you Prussia are not giving up."

"Do you know how much evil I have done in the name of some God. You should know Lithuania you bore a lot of it."

"That was evil of men...Prussia..men are the ones who tell people to go and commit evil not God. But Prussia I know that your faith has been twisted and you have been hurt but you are not just gonna give up now are you.? Because that would definitely not be awesome." Lithuania could feel the Prussian filling with anxiety.

"What am I supposed to do Leit ask for forgiveness? Pray? Go to church. Try and go to heaven, because if you haven't noticed we can't exactly die"

"All Prussia you do all of it. Once Poland told me something something I won't forget. The goal of a Catholic isn't heaven though we do try to go there. It is a responsibility of bringing heaven and holiness here. Maybe we can't die like citizens but I pray that we can share in that responsibility." Lithuania gasped from trying to sit up for so long. "I think we can do that Prussia I think you can do that. And maybe we cannot die and maybe we can't leave and go to church but we can do what we can now."

"What can we do Leit we are stuck in Russia's basement."

"We can pray. I don't have a rosary but we do have fingers to count on."

Prussia stared at the Lithuanian mans tired eyes. His chest felt tight at the years of darkness that had invaded his soul. "Lithuania I may feel so so doubtful right now, but

I need to put this darkness somewhere. I will do it. I will pray with you."

Together the once enemies prayed. They did so over and over. Prussia kept on. When he felt Lithuania pass out he reached out and grabbed the nation's hand and kept on. And at the end when he also felt unconscious calling him. He thought 'Thank God for Lithuania.'


End file.
